Meagan The Little Mermaid
by retardedanimefreak
Summary: I hope Disney doesn't sue... Thanks to whoever wrote The Little Mermaid and Hatsune Mix!


Meagan The Little Mermaid:

W: Meggie-chan!! Get up and stop staring at the TV. Your "Prince" won't just pop out and take you away on a seahorse!!

I: YEAH!! Now go do 500 laps from the tower to the shore.

M: Awww… TT^TT

* * *

**499 Laps Later:**

M: STUPID WONYOUNG AND ISABELLA!! HOW DARE THEY!!! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE??

RP1: OH NO!! PRINCE TAKESHI!!!  
RP2: NOW WAY COULD HE SURVIVE THAT FALL!!! I MEAN, THERE'S ALL THOSE POINTY ROCKS AND STUFF!!!

RP3: HE HAD SUCH A FULL LIFE AHEAD OF HIM!! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE???!!!

Y: Umm, guys, I'M NOT DEAD!!!

Rp4: WHY GOD WHY??!!

Y: I AM RIGHT HERE!!! TOSS ME A LIFE PRESERVER!!!

RP5: SHUT UP PRINCE!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!

M: OH NO!! That innocent human being is drowning!! I MUST SAVE HIM FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN I THINK THAT I AM IN LOVE!!! (Grabs prince and swims to shore) I think that he's all better now… Maybe I should stay with him to be sure… (Gokudera and Henchmen walk towards them) DAMN!! MORE PEOPLE!!

G: Hmm? A person?? HENCHMEN!!! TAKE HIM TO THE SPECIAL ROOM FOR THE SPECIAL GUESTS!!

(Meagan speeds back to the underwater castle. The random people from before are still moaning about how the prince was such a good guy)

M: OH NO!!! THAT EVIL… prince? LORD?? NOBLE?? Well, whatever he was, he was definitely evil!!! I MUST SAVE HIM BY BECOMING A HUMAN!! TO THE WITCH!!!

* * *

A: What's up, Meagan?

M: Nothing but I need help!!  
A: DID YOU FINALLY REALISE THAT FAIRY TALES DON'T EXIST AND THAT YOUR PRINCE WILL PROBABLY NEVER COME??!!  
M: NO!!!

A: Whoops… So what is it?

M: Hang on, I think that I need a minute to get over this (count to 5 before reading this next part) 'kay, I'm over it. Anyway, I need to save this human and I need to be human!! WHETHER IT'S AN ARM OR A LEG, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!!!

A: sure… umm, you don't need to give me anything…I needed a guinea pig anyway!

M: WHAT??

A: I MEAN that there's some side effects that I need to work out, but you can take it anyway.

M: what are the side effects?

A: Oh the usual…No voice, dizziness, head-aches, bipolar reactions, upset stomach, diarrhea, explosive diarrhea…

M: How long will it take before the side effects take place?

A: About two, three hours... But the voice issue kicks in when you reach the shore.

M: I'LL TAKE IT!!

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE!! IN THE SPECIAL ROOM:**

G: WHAT COUNTRY DO YOU WORK FOR??

Y: What?

G: WHO ARE YOU SYPING FOR??

Y: I'm a PRINCE!!! WHAT DO I GAIN FROM SYPING ON YOU??!!  
G: WHERE'S YOUR SERVENTS IF YOU ARE A PRINCE??!! AND YOUR WHOLE ENTARGE!??

Y: I FELL OFF A BOAT!!!  
G: LIKELY STORY!!! Pineapple, are there any more evil torture weapons or methods to use/test out??

(Cue Meagan bursting in like Batman!!)

SIGN: NOT SO FAST!!!

EVIL PPL: **WTF??!!!** Faces

SIGN: RELEASE THAT PRINCE!!!  
G: HELL NO!!! Pineapple!! RELEASE THE DOGS/ MINIONS!!!

P: I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!! It's MUKURO!! (Unleashes Ken and Chikusa)

SIGN: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (CUE WALL BREAKING DOWN WITH A HUGE BANG!!)

J: **WE HAVE COME TO HELP!!  
**SIGN: WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOUR FINS??

I: Adrianne took them away. In exchange for pants, so we got to keep our pants. WHICH IS WHY WE ARE WEARING SHIRTS AND OUR UNDERWEAR!!! THANKS A LOT ADRIANNE!!!! (faintly hears Adrianne say " YOU'RE WELCOME!!!)

SIGN: What's with the bazooka and the grendes and the weapons of mass destruction?

W: DIDN'T YOU HEAR JIMMY YELL **" WE HAVE COME TO HELP!!!"**

SIGN:…

J: **GO MY HORDE OF ANGRY FISH!!!**

(Meagan unties Yamamoto and runs to safety)

(CUE COLLASPING PALACE)

Y: Thanks for rescuing me!! Who are you anyway??

SIGN: My name's Meagan

Y: What happened to your voice??

SIGN: …. It's a long story.

CRASH!!!!!

A: HEY MEAGAN!!! I FINALLY FIXED THAT SPELL!!! Hold on, let me get off this dragon thingy.. (waves hands) POOF!! NOW YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A HUMAN!!

M: YES!!! OH CRAP!! (rushes over to help Yamamoto who is currently knocked out)

G: MWA HAHAHAHAH!!! I HAVE CAPTURED THIS PRINCE !!!

Y: so… you're acknowledging that I'm a prince?

G:… IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!!!

Y: AHAHA!!! So what game are we playing now??

W: It's called "SHOOT THE STUPID PRINCE"

I: You have to doge these wonderful bullets by using Gokudera and the other three as shields!!!

W: READY?? SET… GO!!!!!!!!

(cue mass explosive scene)

W: YAMAMOTO… WINS!!

M: YAY!!! (hugs Yamamoto)

I: What do we do with these bodies now???

J: FEED EM TO THE SHARKS!!!

* * *

**Adrianne Style Wedding Scene:**

EVERYONE FROM THE MERPEOPLE KINGDOM WERE INVITED!!! THE RANDOM SAILORS WHO WERE WITH YAMAMOTO AT THE TIME FINALLY REALISED THAT HE WASN'T DEAD AND WAS SO HAPPY. MEAGAN AND YAMAMOTO LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END!!!

M: what, no big wedding scene?

A: Who do you think you are, asking for the wedding scene??! DAN GREEN?? Cuz like, he's the only one who can do that!!

M: (angry face)

* * *

Please note that the ending from where Gokudera starts to kidnap Yamamoto was all Wonyoung!! blame it all on her!!

* * *

A little note that is kinda not relevent... If i was a big shot author, which i will never be, and got shot, Wonyoung/Cindi/Isabella/Jenny would run up to me and force me to sign a will they wrote and/or a book... Then they will break into my house and steal all my stuff and sell it on ebay...

* * *

***Me:SO!! Wonyoung, how did you like it?**

**Wonyoung: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET A LIFE?? I MEAN, YOU FUCKED UP A PERFECTLY GOOD FAIRYTALE AND EXPECT PEOPLE TO LIKE IT?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN??**

**Me: wonyoung, i thought that you don't curse!!!  
Wonyoung: You piss me off***

Me: What a scary dream!! Like Wonyoung would kill me!! I really should get off the drugs...

Wonyoung: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(BYE!!! SEE YOU PEOPLE IN THE AFTERLIFE/HELL/HEAVEN/LIMBO)


End file.
